User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Favorite Pokemon Blog (Round 3)
'--EVERYONE WHO VOTES THIS ROUND GETS TO IMMUNE 1 POKEMON FOR ROUNDS 3 AND 4--' So Hunter and I thought it would be smart to take a break from going through the gens since the ones we're in, people don't really know, and as we all know, sentimental value plays a big role in these blogs. So I thought it'd be a good idea to make a blog with ONLY our faves! All of the pokemon in this blog have been chosen by us! With 114 pokemon in this gen, I've decided the All Time Faves will have immunity until the top 60. I think that's more than fair. For the time period that the All Time Faves are immune, every vote made needs to be confirmed for the poke voted to be eliminated. I will be confirming pokemon as well as voting in this blog. Once the All Time Faves lose immunity, confirmations will be gone too, except for the All Time Faves which will need 2 'confirms to be eliminated. I encourage all of you to not just elim the poke you don't know. Some of them are beauties and I feel like just because you don't know them doesn't mean they deserve to go early. I think go with your heart on eliminating any uglies that managed to sneak their way into this game. There will probably be a couple special rounds but I'm honestly gonna decide as I go what they will be if I have them at all. Let's get to voting! Remember to have fun! '---Remaining---''' #Furret-Immune for Rounds 3 & 4''' #Ninetales'''-All Time Fave''' #Pyroar #Milotic #Ampharos #Meganium #Alolan Ninetales #Mienshao #Salazzle'''-Immune for Rounds 3 & 4''' #Quagsire #Mantine #Delphox #Masquerain #Aurorus #Misdreavus #Mega Altaria #Houndoom #Empoleon #Mawile #Vespiquen #Zorua #Goodra #Mega Ampharos #Aromatisse'''-Immune for Rounds 3 & 4''' #Bewear #Chandelure #Rowlet #Mimikyu'''-All Time Fave''' #Jellicent #Phanpy #Froslass #Jigglypuff #Gengar #Rockruff #Primarina #Wartortle #Pichu #Lycanroc #Cubchoo #Alolan Meowth'''-Immune for Rounds 3 & 4''' #Gardevoir #Dragonair'''-Immune for Rounds 3 & 4''' #Aipom'''-All Time Fave''' #Lucario #Sylveon #Butterfree #Mega Charizard X #Cyndaquil #Glaceon #Cubone #Alolan Marowak #Vileplume #Absol #Bulbasaur'''-All Time Fave''' #Kirlia #Shinx #Squirtle #Starmie #Pidgeotto'''-Immune for Rounds 3 & 4''' #Wigglytuff'''-Immune for Rounds 3 & 4''' #Beautifly #Umbreon #Dratini #Togetic #Swellow #Typhlosion #Banette #Bayleef'''-All Time Fave''' #Blissey #Espeon #Lapras #Blastoise #Volcarona #Infernape #Quilava'''-All Time Fave''' #Azumarill #Mega Lopunny '---Eliminated---' 114. Rhyperior 113. Aggron 112. Gligar 111. Croagunk 110. Skarmory 109. Seviper 108. Steelix 107. Klefki 106. Arbok 105. Scizor 104. Hitmonchan 103. Heracross 102. Wormadam 101. Magneton 100. Tyranitar 99. Greninja 98. Crobat 97. Sandslash 96. Happiny 95. Mamoswine 94. Raichu 93. Alolan Raichu 92. Dusclops 91. Slurpuff 90. Slowking 89. Palossand 88. Dewgong 87. Decidueye 86. Larvitar 85. Braviary 84. Gourgeist 83. Blaziken 82. Salamence 81. Flygon 80. Honedge 79. Salandit 78. Jynx THIS WILL BE A DOUBLE ELIMINATION ROUND SO PLEASE VOTE FOR TWO POKEMON! BOTH NEED TO BE CONFIRMED! IF YOU ONLY WANT TO CONFIRM ONE OF THE POKEMON SOMEONE VOTES, SAY "I CONFIRM (POKE NAME)" IF YOU WANT TO CONFIRM BOTH THE POKEMON SOMEONE VOTES, SAY "I CONFIRM BOTH" Category:Blog posts